


New Beginnings

by yuto_da



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Googled the kids names, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant! Akaashi, Pregnant! Tsukki, fluff?, go with tha flow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: Imagine your OTP has recently gotten married, but are not ready for kids. Around the same time, a close friend of theirs announces they’re pregnant. Nine months later, when said friend gives birth, your OTP is there with them. After the baby is born and they go home, Person A says, “Wow. That was intense. I’m glad we aren’t having kids for a while.” Person B (awkwardly) has to announce that they just found out that they’re pregnant. How Person A reacts is up to you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Is it beta-d? Nope! Is it thought through? Nope! Will you like it? I hope so!
> 
> Comment, kudos, bookmark tell me if my preggie au was any good. The names of the kids were all googled, (ikr looses the feeling) so credit to the site i got them from (i think)

Kuroo and Tsukishima were in bliss, they had recently gotten married and were enjoying their lives together. Kei was in the bathroom, showering, when Kuroo got a call. He saw it was Bokuto calling him, answering the call; Kuroo placed the phone to his ear and wincing when the booming voice of his best friend rang through his ears.

“Tetsu!!!”

Kuroo was a bit worried hearing his best friends voice sound as though he was crying, “What’s wrong, Kou?”

Bokuto sniffled, -Kuroo could imagine his bright orange eyes shining with tears, mucus dripping down from his nostrils with Bokuto wiping it away with either his sleeve or his hand- “Keiji is pregnant!!”

Kuroo was stunned into silence. He blinked multiple times before congratulating his best friend, “That’s great, Kou! I’m happy for you and Akaashi. How’s he doing?”

Bokuto laughed for no particular reason, “He’s doing great, a bit scared ‘cause neither of us knows how to handle a baby but his mom and my mom said they’ll help out anytime.”

Kuroo smiled, imagining a mini Bokuto and Akaashi running around causing havoc for everyone. “That’s really awesome, Kou,” He teased the other male, his smile turning to a playful smirk, “Doesn’t that mean Akaashi would have to deal with two of you?”

“Hey! Akaashi loves dealing with me!”

There was a brief moment of silence, both males unnerved by how…sexual what Bokuto had said sounded. The silence was broken by Kuroo laughing, teasing his best friend, “Oyaa? He loves ‘dealing with you’? “

“Shut up!! You know I didn’t mean it like that!!”

Kuroo laughed once more, “Sure, sure. Congrats on the baby, Kou. Tell Akaashi I said ‘congrats’ as well.”

“Yeah, thanks Tetsu, I’ll talk to you later, Akaashi just woke up.”

Kuroo snorted, “No thanks to you.”

Bokuto hung up the phone, making Kuroo laugh once more. His laughter ceased to a few chuckles when Kei walked into their living room, his eyebrows raised in question.

“What’s so funny?”

Kuroo shook his head, “Nothing, just Kou and Akaashi are having a baby.”

Kei’s eyes widened, “Really? That’s great.”

Kuroo’s eyebrows furrowed slightly, he was confused by Kei’s tone, it was as though the blonde didn’t find having a child to be an amazing thing.

“It is?”

Kei looked at him, pushing up his glasses with his left hand, the silver ring on his ring finger catching Kuroo’s eye and making his insides swell with joy.

“I don’t doubt Akaashi’s capability to raise a child nor Bokuto-san. I just don’t think children are as great as people make them out to be.”

Kuroo lifted an eyebrow, “Really? You wouldn’t want a mini you and me running around the house?”

“Don’t be weird, Kuroo-san.” Kei said, giving his husband one of his famous cold looks.

“How mean!”

 

                                                                         ------------------------------

 

9 months later, Kuroo was in the waiting room with Kei. The blonde sat beside him, their fingers locked together as they stared at the ‘emergency room’ sign in bright red. When the light suddenly went off, the two stood looking at the door anxiously.

The door opened and a young male doctor with a mask over his mouth and light blue clothing called out, “Kuroo and Kei.”

The two walked over to the doctor, Kuroo saying, “That’s us.” The young doctor led them inside the room, saying when his eyes and Kei’s and Kuroo’s eyes landed on the two babies in Bokuto’s arms and Akaashi’s.

“The C-section was a success, we delivered two healthy girls.”

Bokuto looked as though he was holding back a flood of tears, his lip trembling; he called Kuroo over and showed him his daughter’s sleeping face.

“She’s beautiful,” Kuroo whispered, his voice lowered for reasons unknown to him.

Bokuto nodded, looking at his other daughter in his husbands arms, “They both are,” he looked back at the little girl in his arms, “She’s called Mie and she’s called Kazusa.”

“Those are beautiful names,” Kei said, looking at the baby in Akaashi arms, who offered the blonde a chance to carry Kazusa. Akaashi nodded his head when the blonde asked if it was okay to hold the little girl.

Kei held the baby in his arms, supporting the baby’s head with his hand, he looked at her sleeping face, his face softening when the baby opened her eyes slightly and looked at Kei, and her mouth lifting in what Kei swore was a smile.

Kei and Kuroo stayed with the new parents and babies for some time, leaving when the young doctor came back and said it was time for the babies and Akaashi to rest. Bokuto had to be dragged away by Kuroo, over dramatically shouting to his husband, “I’ll be back for you!”

Kuroo drove Bokuto home, wishing his friend the best and congratulating them once more, he went back to his car and drove himself and Kei back home. The drive back was spent in silence, which Kuroo found strange.

They entered into their apartment, Kuroo shutting the door behind him and leaning on it, sighing, “Wow, that was intense. I’m glad we aren’t having kids for a while.”

He was rewarded with silence, looking at his husband, Kuroo found it strange how the blonde’s posture looked tense, his fingers gripping the material at the bottom of his shirt tightly, something Kuroo learned the blonde did when he was nervous or scared or both.

Pushing off the door, he walked to the blonde, placing a hand on his slim shoulder and turning the blonde around to face him. He asked worriedly, thinking the worst had happened.

“Kei, what’s wrong?”

Kuroo had only seen the blonde cry a handful times during the time they dated and when they got married, the first when they slept together for the very first time, another time when Kuroo proposed to him in front of his family and former team members from Karasuno High School, another time when they got married but to be fair, Kuroo also cried. The fourth time being now, the blonde had tears in his eyes when Kuroo looked into his husbands eyes.

“Kei? What’s wrong?” Kuroo asked worriedly, his heart pounding in his chest at the thought of something bad had happened to the blonde or someone close to him or both of them.

Kei wiped away his tears, his lips letting out a mirthless laugh, “I’m pregnant, Tetsurou.”

Kuroo was beyond shocked. He was silent for some time, all the while; Kei’s eyes had become dull and dead, taking the black-haired male silence as response to his shocking news. Kei had expected Kuroo to flip out, panic, leave their apartment and go to Bokuto and Akaashi’s house. What he hadn’t expected was the dark-haired to pull him in a tight hug and begin thanking some unknown force.

“I’m so glad,” Kuroo said his voice shaky as he tightened the hug he had around his husband.

Kei was surprised by Kuroo’s action that all he could do was be limp in his grasp, tears pouring down his face freely, his mind running a million miles an hour trying to understand the situation. Kei managed to say, his hands lifting up from his sides to push at the dark-haired male to release him.

“You’re not mad?”

“Mad? Why would I be mad?” Kuroo asked confusion clear on his face.

“I’m having our child, Tetsurou. You said you didn’t want kids.” Kei said, remembering their conversation when Bokuto had told Kuroo of their child to be.

Kuroo shook his head, “No, no. What I said was ‘You wouldn’t want a mini me and you running around the house,’ and you said, ‘I don’t think children as great as people make them out to be.’

Kei realized Kuroo was right, he had indeed said that. “When we entered the house, you said that it was intense and you were glad that we wouldn’t be having kids for a while.”

Kuroo nodded his head, “Yes I did,” grabbing the blonde’s arms he pulled the blonde close to his body, looking him directly in the eye, “I want to have a child with you, Kei. I don’t care how stressful it will be or how intense. I want a child with you.”

Kei couldn’t deny how happy the black-haired male’s words made him; he hugged the older male, hiding his tear-streaked face into the older male’s shirt. Kuroo could feel his neck get damp and he wrapped his arms around the blonde, pressing his face into the blonde’s shoulder, he too began to cry.

 

Kei’s pregnancy went smoothly, when the time to give birth arrived, Kuroo was prepared with a bag filled with things the blonde would need when he stayed in the hospital for a few days. When Kei gave birth and Kuroo was allowed to go inside, he couldn’t stop the tears when his eyes landed on his baby boy, with Kei’s eye and his black hair.

They named him, Hiroaki. Over the months, Kuroo became devoted to Kei and Hiroaki. The latter growing every day, his wild black hair and bright golden eyes made Kuroo’s insides swell with so much love.

By the time Hiroaki was going to kindergarten, Kuroo didn’t want to let his son out of his sight and reach but did after being coaxed by Kei. When Hiroaki was 12 and going to middle school, his wild black hair had become like his father, his golden eyes inherited by his father had made majority of the female population crazy.

When Hiroaki was 16 and in his second year of high school, he was a spitting image of Tsukki when he was younger. The height, the eyes, the fair-skin, the only thing that stood out like a sore thumb was his black hair that never settled no matter what he and Kei tried.

Kuroo watched his son receive his diploma, his hand holding Kei’s tightly and he said low enough that only the blonde could hear, “Marrying you and having a child with you are one of the best things to ever happen to me.”

Kei scoffed softly, used to hearing his husband flatter him but asked the other male, “Really? What are the other ‘best things’?”

Kuroo’s grip on Kei’s hand tightened, “Meeting you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did i know how to end it? NOPE! Sorry for the shitty ending, i didnt know where else to end it at.


End file.
